


【KK】拯救王子大行动·第一个世界（上）

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: 主要还是在Lof更新
Kudos: 5





	【KK】拯救王子大行动·第一个世界（上）

第一个世界，少主当自强（上）  
不受重视嫡长子光X青梅竹马家臣刚 14岁  
（这个故事大概的蓝本是风林火山中武田信玄的经历）

第一个世界，堂本刚在堂本光一身边醒来，两人还睡同一个被窝，周围地环境布置的就跟某大河剧的拍摄现场似的，堂本刚只怔忪了一瞬就意识到自己大概是来到了古代。  
这个世界的堂本光一睡觉十分警醒，自己刚刚只是伸手想摸摸他的头发就一下子被抓住了。  
堂本刚完全不知道现在自己跟他的关系，也不知道自己长什么样子，只是根据两个人竟然睡在一起这一点看来……大概关系不差。不过身上没什么酸痛，昨天应该什么都没发生。  
“早……殿下。”堂本刚弯了弯眉眼柔声道。这个称呼应该是不会出错的。  
但是没想到……还是出了点小问题。  
堂本光一蹙起的眉头并未松开，他放开了堂本刚的手腕“嗯”了一声，坐起来整理了一下自己白色的寝衣淡淡地问：“不是一直都叫我光一的么？怎么忽然跟那些人一样了。”他冷笑了一声，“你也在挖苦我么？堂本家最没用的少主，一个废物，跟在我身边是没前途的。”  
堂本刚微微一愣，他从堂本光一的话中了解到了相当多的信息。  
第一，自己所想的没错，应该是武士时代，具体时间不能确定；第二，堂本光一是少主，而自己……大概是他的小姓吧；第三，他的处境恐怕不太好。  
“我不会离开你的。”堂本刚起身，大着胆子从身后搂住了堂本光一的腰，将侧脸轻轻贴在他肩上。累积的不安和一点想要撒娇的委屈翻涌上来，他闭着眼睛声音颤抖地说：“我就算、就算放弃自己的生命，也不会放弃你！”  
“傻瓜、”浑身带刺的堂本光一听到他的告白，立刻就放松下来，刚才的起床气也尽数散去。尚且青涩的嗓音温柔轻软，他转个身子将堂本刚搂在怀里，熟络地一手圈着他一手轻抚他的脸颊，宝石一般的眸子认真柔和地注视着他：“昨天委屈你了。我会保护你的。”  
“嗯。”堂本刚柔顺地答应着，他贪婪地注视着堂本光一十五岁的面庞，胸口膨胀起了一股暖暖热热的酸胀感，他忍不住凑上前闭上了眼睛，小嘴微张——这是他惯用的、狡猾的、邀吻的表情。  
柔软的触感小心翼翼地落下来，堂本刚吸了吸鼻子，他用力将唇压在堂本光一唇上，翻身竟将他按倒在了床褥之上。  
在这个时代，他这个动作称得上是不敬，因为小姓原本就是主人的玩物，要是惹了主人生气，打一顿甚至卖出去都是有可能的。好在堂本光一原本就把他宠到了心尖上，此时半点也不恼反而抱着他低低地闷笑起来。  
“好了、好了，小馋猫。”堂本光一耐心地哄着他，“不是约定好、等你十五岁我们再做那事吗？”“让我、让我亲亲你……”  
年轻的身体交缠着翻滚了一阵，堂本光一变成了上面的那个，他注视着被自己压在身下的小少年，一看就看出了神。  
印象中堂本刚来到自己身边的时候还是个只会哭的雪团儿一样的小孩，这些年来跌跌撞撞地跟在自己身边长大了，而自己竟然刚才发现他——这个可爱的孩子，竟在自己没有注意到的地方就一下子长成了清隽可爱的小少年。圆圆的脸儿还是像小时候一样可爱，肌肤胜雪细腻得连毛孔都不见，腮边此时浮着两片桃粉色的红晕，他忍不住又低头在那两边轻轻地亲了亲。  
“嗯……”那孩子发出了诱人的呻吟声。  
堂本光一听得上了瘾，他用被子拢住了两人的身体，手就伸到了堂本刚的裤子里面，抓握着他精神起来的小家伙细心地爱抚。  
“光一~~光一别……啊嗯~~那里、那里舒服……”  
他发出的呻吟甜美可人，如同幼猫似的蜷缩在自己怀里娇嗲地撒着娇，堂本光一怜爱又无奈地帮助他发泄情欲之火，可是想着这孩子还小了一些身体没有长成，这时候的亲昵也都变成了自己甜蜜的负担。  
可是堂本刚着实难缠极了，他一边细弱甜蜜地呜咽着一边使劲儿往他怀里蹭去，揪着他的衣摆咬着他的领子，小兽似的将他的衣服彻底扯得松散开来，露出小半片单薄白皙的胸膛。他用尖尖的小虎牙啃咬着堂本光一精致的锁骨，虽然大脑中充斥着愉悦的快感，但堂本刚依旧疑惑着，为什么这个堂本光一这样自持、竟然不跟自己一起快活。  
其实只是堂本光一相信了一个说法，也就是过早尝试床笫之事会泄掉元阳导致无法长高……所以他是一直坚持自己不要去胡闹，至于堂本刚嘛、小巧玲珑一点更可爱嘛！想象一下他将来小鸟依人地窝在自己怀里撒娇堂本光一就觉得一阵暗爽。  
堂本刚虽然不知道他心中所想，不过到底还是明白他不会跟自己一起胡闹了，于是安分地享受他的照顾，尽情发泄了对他的思念之后才安静下来，乖乖躺在他怀里。  
庭院里传来了清脆可爱的鸟叫声。  
“起身吗？”堂本刚舔舔自己红肿的嘴唇问。才泄了火他全身都酥软得很，嗓音也懒洋洋的带了一股平日里不常见的诱人味道。  
堂本光一眸光一沉，自嘲地咧嘴道：“没有必要。反正全天下已经都知道了我是个废物，每天只是找几个女子吟诗作乐，起不起又有什么分别。”  
堂本刚心中一痛，安慰地抚摸着他的脸颊再吻了吻他。他已经想到了了解这个世界的一切的方法。  
“光一，我知道你不是安于现状的人。”堂本刚贴着他的嘴唇细细地说，“我们要为未来打算，光一。我们再捋顺一下最近的事情，然后商量一下对策……好不好？”  
“……好。”

堂本光一没有任何怀疑地就告诉了堂本刚一切。  
堂本家的家主堂本信哉有两个儿子，大儿子就是堂本光一，今年十五岁、十天后就是元服礼；小儿子堂本晴一，今年十三岁，是他最宠爱的侧室所生。反倒是堂本光一的生母、堂本信哉的嫡妻三井夫人在很早以前就出家为尼不理俗事了。据说三井夫人年轻时候是堂本信哉的俘虏，他在灭掉三井家之后留下了最小的、年轻貌美的嫡女做了自己的正妻。  
堂本晴一是堂本信哉最疼宠的儿子，反倒是堂本光一这个嫡长子、活得像个侍从的孩子似的，尤其最近几年、得到的就只有父亲的怒骂和打压，在堂本信哉口中堂本光一就是一个一无是处的垃圾、就连活着都是浪费粮食浪费空气。  
堂本晴一对他这个大哥也只是表面尊敬，背地里却联合生母藤井夫人下了无数毒手，多亏三井夫人留给堂本光一的一些忠仆保护，这才让他得以活到现在。  
而堂本刚则是堂本光一小的时候从外面救回来的孩子，带回来做了自己的小姓，平时陪着他读书照顾他的起居、晚上也一起睡觉，算是给害怕寂寞的堂本光一有个陪伴。  
堂本刚敏感地意识到，小的时候堂本家主对光一的排斥还没有那样重，只是光一十岁之后、在武道、骑射和兵法方面都展现了惊人的天赋，堂本家主才开始了打压。  
“家主是不是忌惮你会超过他才……？”堂本刚亲昵地靠在他怀里小声地问。  
堂本光一轻叹一声，拍打着他的后背低声道：“那重要么？”  
而刚才他曾经提过的“昨天受了委屈”，还是堂本晴一试图说服他放弃堂本光一转而来自己门下，结果被他严词拒绝，恼羞成怒之下打了他两马鞭。  
堂本光一都快气疯了，但是多年来的隐忍不能前功尽弃，他只得忍下这一切，心疼地抱着堂本刚回来亲自帮他上药。好在药都是上好的，那个堂本晴一也没下重手，到了今天早晨堂本刚已经完全不疼了，所以也没有注意到身上这点不适。  
“放心，这一切我都会替你讨回来的。”堂本光一温柔地亲亲他的耳朵，“我们起身吧。吃点东西。”“嗯。”

吃着精致的早餐，堂本刚心情还不错。他能感觉得到他和堂本光一的关系真的很亲密，恐怕只剩最后一步没有做、主要也是因为堂本光一怜惜他年龄尚小身体还没长成、怕伤了他罢了——当然，另一个原因就是他怕自己长不高。  
这个年代的孩子开荤太早，其实十四岁已经不小了。堂本光一的生母三井夫人在这个年纪肚子里都已经有了他了。  
吃过了东西，两个人并肩在凉亭里继续聊天。现在形势还不算太坏，因为堂本家主的家臣里面，有三分之一明确表示出了对堂本光一的同情，剩下的里面一半保持中立，另一半是支持家主、也就是说站在小儿子晴一那边的。  
“反正元服之后会有初阵，我那时候会好好计划一下。”堂本光一脸色略带阴郁，他看着满园的落叶，手指在石桌上不断地敲打。  
“如果你需要我做什么，随时告诉我。”堂本刚为他倒了一杯茶低声说，“我愿意为你做任何事。”  
他说的确实是真心话不假，但同时、也算是进一步对堂本光一表示忠诚的手段。自己现在身份不显，完全是依靠堂本光一才能生活，某种程度上来说、他们两个正在这个世界里相依为命。  
堂本光一温柔地注视着他。  
但是堂本刚没有想到，这句话却成了以后那一切事情的导火索。

堂本光一元服前四天的夜里，两人看过地图、研究过各种兵法之后一起用了晚餐，堂本光一有事情要找自己布置在四周城池的暗线，所以一个人偷偷溜出去了。而堂本刚靠在软塌上有点困，迷迷糊糊就睡了过去。  
四肢沉重、眼皮更是重得怎么都挣不开，堂本刚浑浑噩噩中察觉到自己似乎被人挪动了位置，搬运了一阵子又小心地放在了软软的被褥上面。  
一个陌生的气息近在咫尺，粗重的、带着酒气的呼气令他作呕，堂本刚心慌了起来，他觉得自己大概是被下了药，然后……  
被……送到了某个人床上？  
他的心一片冰冷，这时药效微微褪去，他的思维清醒了很多，只是手脚依旧没有力气，只要稍稍想要凝聚一点力气、致命的酸软就会袭遍全身，让他根本动弹不得。  
他看到昏暗的烛光之下，身边的人……是中立派里面、比较得堂本家主喜爱的堀尾义盛。  
就在刚才吃饭的时候，堂本光一才说过，下一步要拉拢的……就是这个堀尾。他身后笼络的人不少，要是有了他的支持，他就能得到近乎一半家臣的支持。  
“不……不要、碰……我……”  
堂本刚艰难地呻吟着，但是……自己身边的这个人可是跟随家主征战近三十年的武将！整个人都比自己粗壮一大圈，更何况自己现在……动不了！！  
“小家伙，乖乖……的，呵呵……后面还没尝过男人那话儿吧？很爽的！”  
年近五十的糟老头子身上散发出了这个年龄特有的味道，堂本刚用了最大的力气尖叫着试图摆脱他的挟制，可是根本连十公分都挪动不出，就连呼救都如同虚弱的幼猫一般，根本连这房间都传不出去。身上穿的衣服已经被撕开丢到一旁，他赤条条地躺在了被褥之上。  
“你……你滚！滚！”  
堂本刚险些崩溃，他哪里知道自己为了救堂本光一竟然会遇到这样的事情！  
“你给我安静一点！”堀尾一把就掰开了他的腿挤进他两腿之间，一边在他脖子、肩膀上用力啃咬一边淫邪地笑道，“你不是废物少主送来的嘛？怎么你不知道这回事吗？没关系……这样更带劲！”  
“什……”  
堂本刚的身体僵硬了。  
是……是光一？是光一将自己送来的？  
“你要是做了我的禁脔，我就支持一下那个废物又有何不可。嗯……小美人儿你真香！我的家伙可比那个废物粗大多了，保证你欲仙欲死！哈哈……嗯……”  
令人作呕的湿黏触感在身上游移，但是堂本刚几乎已经感受不到了。  
为什么……为什么，怎么会是这样？  
“唰——”一声轻响，拉门被人扯开，压在身上的重量不见了，堂本刚听到一个很陌生的声音远远地传过来：“堀尾大人，您这样……似乎不太好吧？”  
“少、晴一殿下！”堀尾连忙整理好衣物，对着站在门口的男孩恭敬地行了礼。  
堂本晴一看了看瘫软在被褥上面眼神空洞的堂本刚，目光在他脖颈处的紫红印记上打了个转，冷笑道：“好兴致啊，我大哥身边的人，似乎不归您享用吧？”  
堂本刚不知道发生了什么，他的思维一片混乱，眼前一会儿出现的是现代的堂本光一对自己傻笑的模样、一会儿又是这个时代的堂本光一对自己温柔宠溺的眼神……  
“喂，喂！你还好吧？”  
“……？”  
堂本刚花了点力气才将目光聚焦到蹲在自己身前的这个男孩身上。  
这是他第一次见堂本晴一。他跟光一长得有些像，同样是巴掌小脸外加精致绝伦的五官，但是要比他多了几分妖冶的媚气，眉毛细细长长的、眼尾也更加上挑，在见到他之前、堂本刚怎么也不会想到自己会在一个十三岁的男孩身上看到“媚”这种东西。  
“你能起来吗？我送你回去。”堂本晴一帮他穿上裤子、又找了件外披裹在堂本刚身上，扶着他坐了起来。  
堂本刚低低地道了谢，轻轻握了一下拳，能够聚集起些微的力量了，但是一个人走路估计还是不行。  
“来，我架着你。”  
现在已经是深夜了，堂本晴一来到这里的时候根本没带人，廊下也空无一人，两个人慢慢地冲着堂本光一的住处走去。  
“我看到有人把你拖过来，觉得不太对，就甩开那些人过来看看。”堂本晴一有些担忧地问，“你没事吧？”  
“……大概吧。”  
堂本刚苦笑一声，他的嗓音都微微沙哑。夜里很凉，只披了一件外披的他觉得一阵阵地发冷。身体冷，心也冷。  
他极想问问堂本光一究竟是怎么回事，又有些不想见他。  
“……有什么事情，来找我。虽然我现在还小，但我也能保护你。”堂本晴一撑着他的胳膊半抱着他，对于一个十三岁的孩子来说他发育的相当不错，已经长得比快要十五岁的堂本刚还高一些，身材颀长力量也很大，所以并没有费什么力气。他想了想，补充了一句说：“就像刚才那样。”  
心里猛地略过了一点什么东西，堂本刚不动声色地盯着地面没有回话。  
两个人来到堂本光一所住的院子、走到卧室门外，堂本刚正想让堂本晴一放下他离开，却正好拉门拉开，堂本光一急急地踏了出来，看到他们两个人依偎在一起的模样愣在了当场。  
堂本刚走了一路已经用尽了力气，此时脚软得厉害一点都站不住了，身体一个劲儿地往下滑。  
“……大哥，先让刚进屋去。他这会儿站不住。”堂本晴一表面客气地说了一句，为了撑住堂本刚的身体他不得不用力搂紧他的腰，两人又贴近了一些。  
堂本刚心中“咯噔”一声，果然看到堂本光一的脸色彻底黑了下来，望着堂本晴一的时候已经带上了深深的杀意。  
“你先回去吧。”堂本刚只能低声说。他靠着墙站好，松开了绕在堂本晴一肩膀上的手。  
让他有些意外的是，堂本晴一并没有拒绝，他确认了他靠墙能够自己站好之后，又看了一眼堂本光一，才略带担忧地低声说：“那我先回去了。你……如果有事的话，随时来找我。”  
堂本刚淡淡地应了一声，看着他离开了自己的视线。  
墙壁很冷，冻得他全身都在发抖。手指已经无力抓住身上的外披，衣襟松散开来，露出了他雪白的皮肤、以及那些紫红的吻痕和咬痕。  
堂本光一神色模辩地注视着他。  
堂本刚这时候已经冷静下来。他知道事情一定有诈，但是……冷静归冷静，经历了这一切之后，疲惫和委屈成倍地翻涌上来，他的眼中浮起一层水雾，看向了离他四五米距离的堂本光一。  
“就是这一招吧。”堂本光一声音轻飘飘地、嘴唇都不见在动地说着，“你就是用这种、狡猾的眼神，去……去迷惑那些人的吧……”  
“你……”  
只挤出这一个字，喉咙就被酸痛的感觉彻底堵死。堂本刚身上的力气流失干净，他跌坐在了冰冷的木地板上。冷……真的好冷，他从来没有体会过这样冷的感觉。  
“……呵。”  
堂本光一苦笑一声，他慢慢地来到堂本刚面前蹲下，伸手勾起他的下巴，看着他蜿蜒在脸颊上的泪水，嘴唇颤抖着慢慢地、带着些乞求地说：“你，你向我保证，以后、再不这样，我就不怪你，好不好？”  
堂本刚看着他。  
“以后，以后你乖乖地、乖乖待在我身边，我、我不怪你，这次、什么都没有发生，好不好？”  
堂本光一是怕了。  
他害怕最后一个愿意陪在自己身边的人、也离自己而去。  
但是他说的一切、还是以误会堂本刚跟别人有了关系为前提。堂本刚有些心冷，他咧着嘴角笑笑，对他轻轻地说：“你还愿意抱抱我吗？”  
堂本光一破釜沉舟般地将他用力抱进怀里。他的温度让堂本刚找回了一丝知觉，他很平静地哑着嗓子说：“光一，我只、只问你一个问题，你要如实回答我。你要记住，你说什么我都信，所以、我想听实话，我会相信你的，我只想听实话。”  
夜风吹来，堂本光一抚了抚他的后背为他拢好了衣服，点头低低地答应了。  
堂本刚推着他的胸口从他怀中起来，他直直地注视着他的眼睛一字一顿地问：“是不是你、为了拉拢家臣，对我下药、然后把我送到堀尾床上去的？”  
堂本光一如遭雷击一般一个激灵，他瞪大了眼睛惊惧又愤怒地叫道：“你说什么？！”  
堂本刚哀伤地注视着他。  
“不是、当然不是我！”堂本光一慌了，他用力摇着头把堂本刚紧紧搂在怀里慌乱地说，“怎么可能……我怎么可能做出那种事！Tsuyo你要相信我，我……”惊惧渐渐消失，愤怒凝结成了杀意，他咬牙切齿地咀嚼着那些字句，“堀尾……我要杀了他！”  
“我信你。”堂本刚轻声说，“光一，我冷。”  
“哦，哦！我、我抱你进去。”堂本光一连忙将他抱起回到屋内，卧室里放了两个炭盆暖融融的，带着一些烟火气有点呛人。堂本刚微微放松了一些，听着堂本光一一叠声叫人抬水过来，突然起了一点试探的心思，他靠在堂本光一胸前哀哀地问：“光一，要是、要是，我已经不干净了、你还愿意碰我吗？”  
堂本光一的身体僵硬了一下，随即逐渐放松。  
“我愿意。”他抚摸着堂本刚脸上干涸的泪痕，认真地说，“因为你不是自愿的。我们的初次还没有跟彼此分享呢。我……”“现在就抱我，好不好？”堂本刚钩住了他的脖子，带着他倒在被褥之上，“抱我……要了我吧，好不好光一？”  
堂本光一没有拒绝他，他略带颤抖地吻上了他的嘴唇。  
薄被盖在身上盖住了两个人的身体，堂本刚主动地分开双腿夹住堂本光一的身子，他感觉到他已经硬起来了，隔着一层布料的肉块就硬硬地抵在自己小腹的地方。  
堂本光一细碎地吻着他，伸手揉搓他的臀瓣。他猜想刚才堂本刚的经历一定不怎么美好，自己要温柔一点安慰安慰他才行。  
温柔的抚弄让堂本刚忍不住呻吟出声。现在的身体十分青涩敏感，他眯起眼睛享受着堂本光一笨拙的照顾，回应起了他的吻。  
堂本光一的衣服也散开了，两个人赤裸相贴，他感觉到胸口被什么东西磨蹭着，便知道一定是堂本刚已经兴奋起来，两点乳尖硬硬地发着胀抵住了自己。他爱不释手地玩弄着绵软的臀肉，当手指摸到臀瓣之间干涩紧闭的入口时，堂本光一的动作停了下来。他惊讶地看着堂本刚泛红的脸颊结结巴巴地问：“你、你没、他没……”“他没碰我。没有、没有进去，没有碰我下面。”堂本刚有些害羞地回道，“我还是干净的，光一，我是属于你一个人的。”  
虽然他并不喜欢把自己放到女人的位置上，但是他也无奈地明白，在这个时代自己的身份跟女人差不多，贞操是非常被看重的一件事情。而……失而复得的东西总是比一开始就属于你的东西更容易被珍惜。  
“……傻瓜。”堂本光一缩回手没再碰他，亲亲他的额头柔声说，“就算你被他碰了，我也不在乎。我们先去洗个澡。”  
在木桶里、堂本刚泡了个舒舒服服的热水澡。但是水冷的很快，他意犹未尽地站起来，堂本光一主动为他温柔地擦干了水汽，然后将人抱回了床上。  
青涩的身体再次热情地缠绵在了一起。  
“我、我不进去，Tsuyo，我怕伤着你、我不能进去……”堂本光一慌乱无措，他的脸涨得通红，明明都已经硬得湿了一片，却还是坚持着不肯去碰他。性器的尖头抵在穴口不住地磨蹭着，对于两个初尝情事的小孩来说这也算是莫大的刺激了。  
堂本刚心中感动，他也没有强求，紧搂着堂本光一的脖子与他倒在床上互相爱抚了一阵。年轻的身体活力十足，虽然堂本刚还没什么力气，但是却被那家伙缠磨着射了两次，才气喘吁吁地停下来依偎在床上。好在这次堂本光一也没有再忍，低哼着在他手中也释放出来。  
堂本刚跟他一起依偎着，这种感觉非常奇妙，看着十五岁的堂本光一，他觉得两人就像爱了一辈子似的。  
“我会对你好的。”堂本光一声音沙哑带着一股懒洋洋的绵软，他搂着堂本刚撒娇似的说，“你不许离开我。”  
“我当然不会。”堂本刚眯起眼睛长舒了一口气，“这次的事，我怀疑是你弟弟在搞鬼。”  
堂本光一僵硬了一下，拍打着堂本刚哄道：“好了，已经很晚了，快睡吧，这种事情明天再想。”  
“嗯。”

谁知入睡之后，堂本刚却再次来到了那个白茫茫的空间。  
“戒灵？”他试探着问。  
“是的主人！”戒灵的声音显得很雀跃，“主人！我发现了，只有你在和这个世界里的‘他’有了这种交心的亲密关系之后，我才可以出现！并且原本主人没来之前的世界走向也可以告诉主人了！”  
堂本刚有点迷糊，他摸着下巴慢慢地理顺道：“你是说……每一个世界都是、只有我和光一亲热之后、你才能告诉我这个世界原本的剧情？”  
“是的！”  
接着，戒灵迅速地把原有走向跟堂本刚说了一遍。  
这个世界的堂本光一的命运转折可以说就发生在今天晚上。十四岁的刚经历了那一切又惊又怕，而他一直以来依赖仰仗的堂本光一并没有给他信任，所以两个人逐渐离心、在堂本晴一的挑拨下，刚彻底倒向了他那边。随后在一次出行中，狗血的事情发生了——  
刚竟然是足利义诠大将军最小最宠爱的嫡子？！只是因为生母带着他回家探亲的时候遇到了悍匪，这才跟家人失散了。  
认回亲爹之后的刚成为了堂本晴一最大的助力和后盾，而堂本光一则在弟弟“仁爱”的操纵下、被送去出家、没有两年就病死了。  
堂本刚彻底风中凌乱：足利义诠啊！足利义诠是谁，室町幕府的第二任大将军啊，堂本信哉的顶头上司！他儿子足利义满在任时统一了全日本！按照这么说的话，自己应该是这个足利义满的弟弟？  
有一个一统日本的将军哥哥，堂本刚表示压力很大。  
但是现在问题又来了。戒灵说他是足利义诠的嫡子，但是据堂本刚自己的记忆来看，他只有一个早夭的嫡子——大概就是失散了的自己了吧——和三个庶子，这个足利义满是他的侧室所出。要是认回自己，自己这个哥哥岂不是会……  
但是堂本刚马上就想到了方法。自己可以私底下去确认身份，然后对哥哥保证不真的认祖归宗而是一直留在堂本光一身边。这样的话……应该就不会卷进那些权力斗争中去了吧……

就这样想着想着，他一直到醒过来也没有确定究竟应该怎样跟自己的那个“哥哥”相处。还是……走一步看一步吧。  
接下来，他和堂本光一偷偷制定了一系列计划，但是在表面上，他们却表现得像是闹了别扭一样。演戏嘛、只需要演给那些眼线看就好了。  
那天晚上碰过堂本刚的饭菜的人，目标很明确。  
果然，堂本晴一以为他们真的不再和睦，隔三差五就跑来跟堂本刚聊天。堂本刚凭着多年的演技成功地让他相信了自己现在在摇摆不定——堂本光一毕竟跟他从小一起长大呢，就这么决裂肯定是不可能的。  
“我毕竟是他的人。”堂本刚低落地挤出一丝笑容，“他想让我去为他拉拢关系……我也没有办法。”  
“砰！”地一下，堂本晴一用力锤了一拳石桌，气愤地对被他吓到的堂本刚说，“他怎么能那样对你！你、你……你为什么还对他念念不忘？！”他用力握住了堂本刚的手，诚恳地看着他的眼睛求道，“不要再跟着他了，就算你讨厌我不想在我身边，那我把你安排到别的地方去好不好？我、我看不得你受委屈！”  
堂本刚都不由得想要为他鼓鼓掌。要不是自己早知道了这个人的险恶用心，自己都要信了他是认真的呢。  
“我……你、你让我想想……”他装作害羞地用力抽回手，欲拒还迎地看了他一眼转头跑掉了。  
堂本晴一望着他的背影，脸上那些焦急和忧虑一点点地、如烟雾般慢慢消散。

============================  
堂本晴一是个难缠的家伙唻~  
不过想想自带眼线和魅惑属性的大爷……亏得知道剧情的吱呦没对他心软_(:з」∠)_  
以及，其实堂本晴一是知道吱呦身份，所以才去讨好他的。他见过玉佩，但是知道三井夫人很聪明所以没干脆把玉佩偷回来，想等着跟吱呦搞好关系再慢慢计划，谁知道碰到了吱呦这个挂x  
下一更要开始逆袭啦！主要写写吱呦认亲x


End file.
